


Have I Mentioned That I Love You?

by LittleRose13



Series: The 12 Days of Shipmas 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 days of shipmas, Christmas Presents, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: 18th December, 2023In which Albus’ Christmas present for Scorpius is just as much a present for himself.





	Have I Mentioned That I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> The 12 Days of Shipmas, Day 9 - the prompt was ‘ice skating’

_18th December, 2023_

Scorpius felt incredibly content with life, sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on the way home for the Christmas holidays, no more Head Boy duties to do until the new year, the prospect of spending tomorrow flying with his father and his boyfriend leaning against him snugly.  


Albus suddenly shifted and sat up, delving into his bag and coming back with something in both hands. “I almost forgot! Your Christmas present.” He showed Scorpius the gift he’d removed from his bag. “You have to open it now.”

Scorpius looked at Albus’ green eyes, shining with excitement. “But it’s a Christmas present, don’t I have to wait until Christmas Day?” 

“No, you have to open it right now, here on the train,” Albus insisted and pressed the small, red box further into Scorpius’ hand. 

“Okay.” He took the box and inspected it. “Well, it’s not heavy enough to be a book, and it’s too small to be a new quill.”

Albus shook his head at his boyfriend, smiling widely. “It’s better than a book or a quill!” 

“Is it edible?” Scorpius liked to guess what his presents were before he opened them. 

“Nope.” Albus shook his head again. 

“Can I wear it?” Scorpius rattled the box beside his ear.

“Just open it, Scor.” 

Scorpius smiled at his excited boyfriend and carefully eased the ribbon off the box, winding it neatly around his fingers and placing it on the seat beside him. Albus hummed impatiently to his right. 

“Ooh, is it a-”

“Scorpius!” 

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’m opening it now.” He gently removed the lid and peered into the top of the box. Inside was a tiny glass ball which gradually levitated out of the box and floated in the air in front of them. Scorpius stared it in wonder and Albus was practically fizzing with excitement beside him. 

“Watch, watch,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the glass ball. 

The ball glowed and grew bigger until a scene was visible inside of it, almost like looking into a crystal ball. He could see what looked like the skeleton of a huge dinosaur, and a large building with ornate pillars and then two tiny, indistinguishable figures skating across a frozen surface together. 

“Is that… _us_?” Scorpius asked, watching the two figures skate together, their hands connected. 

“It will be. I’m taking you to the Natural History Museum in London. It’s a muggle place but they have a hidden wizarding section, and there’s an ice rink at Christmas.” Albus was adorably pleased with himself and Scorpius felt emotion and love well up inside him. 

“That’s a magnificent present, thank you Albus!” He threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead. Albus adjusted his position so their lips could meet and he kissed Scorpius once then grinned at him. 

“By the way, it’s tomorrow.” Albus kissed him again, drowning out Scorpius’ complaint. 

His heart sank. Tomorrow he was supposed to spend the day with his dad; they were going to go flying and Draco had been talking about it since the beginning of December. 

“Tomorrow? Albus, I don’t-”

“Your dad’s in on it, I wrote to him. He said he’d make something up to make sure you kept the day free.” Albus shrugged. 

Scorpius shook his head fondly. “You think of everything,” he said, burying his face in Albus’ chest as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “I love you, Al.”

Scorpius knew Albus was rolling his eyes lovingly like always but he kissed the top of Scorpius’ head and whispered “love you too.” 

“This thing is incredible too!” Scorpius exclaimed, pulling away from Albus and picking up the gift box, where the glass ball had shrunk back down and returned to the wrapping.

“Isn’t it? It’s a new _Wheezes_ product for Christmas this year. I helped Uncle George iron out a few problems with it over the summer, it’s powered by a potion, see.”

Scorpius nodded in understanding and listened intently while Albus explained the ingredients he’d had to adjust to make it work properly. 

When they arrived at the platform, they found Scorpius’ father waiting with the Potters. As they wished each other farewell, Draco said “see you tomorrow, Albus,” with a wink. 

“I can’t believe you knew,” Scorpius shook his head. “Can we still go flying another time?”

“I was hoping you’d say that. How about tonight?” 

* * *

  
They apparated together into a quiet street corner of London, not letting go of each other’s hands when they arrived. It was cold enough to snow, but so far no flakes had floated down. Scorpius was wearing a forest green bobble hat which Albus had already stolen from his head twice. 

“This is why I _don’t_ wear hats,” Scorpius complained the second time. Albus just laughed, causing Scorpius to employ his last resort tactic. 

He threw his shoulders back and held his head up, so he was walking at his full height. He crept his hand up to pat the top of Albus’ own hat, reminding his boyfriend that he was shorter than Scorpius, something Albus _hated_. 

Albus scowled up at him. “Okay, sorry, point taken. I’ll stop stealing your hat.” 

Albus’ apology was cut off when they rounded a corner and Scorpius spotted the Natural History Museum in front of them. The building was huge, with bigger and grander steps than even Hogwarts castle, but it too had that timeless, magic feeling to it. The sun was setting and the museum silhouetted attractively against the dusky sky, where it was lit tastefully. 

“Wow,” Scorpius involuntarily squeaked and grabbed Albus’ hand in excitement. 

“It’s quite something isn’t it?” 

Scorpius turned to Albus in utter delight. “Have I mentioned that I love you?” 

“No, Scor. You _never_ tell me that.” Albus grinned and pulled Scorpius along. “Skating first, while the sun sets. Then you can get your geek on.”

“I don’t know which I’m most excited for…” 

By the time they arrived at the ice-rink, a few tiny snowflakes had started to flutter from the sky and they nestled themselves into the small amount of Albus’ dark hair peeking out of the front of his hat. Scorpius watched them, admiring the way they sparkled like crystals before melting and Albus smiled at him, reaching out to brush a stray snowflake from the tip of Scorpius’ nose. 

The ticket collector cleared his throat impatiently and both boys jumped, not realising they were next in the queue. Albus handed their tickets over, they were given some kind of entry wristband and they swapped their shoes for ice skates. 

“Wow, I feel more awkward than the time I grew eight inches in one summer.” Albus stood up experimentally in his skates, slightly unsteady as he balanced on the blade on the solid ground. 

“You grew one summer?” Scorpius asked incredulously and Albus shook his head, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand and pulling Scorpius to his feet. They shuffled to the edge of the ice rink, which was big enough to swallow the people already skating on it. There was a huge Christmas tree in the centre, and its lights gave the whole rink a soft glow. 

Scorpius stepped out onto the ice first, gliding easily out a short distance and looking down at his feet, whizzing along smoothly across the ice. The cold air rushed past his cheeks as he looked up and everything sparkled as the ice reflected the many, twinkling lights. Scorpius felt lighter than air as he propelled himself gently forwards a few feet.

He hadn’t been skating in years, but the familiar feeling of floating along sparked memories of his childhood, gliding around the frozen lake with his parents either side of him. It had been Astoria who had taught Scorpius to ice skate, holding both his hands gently when he was little, and twirling him round and round when he was a bit older. Scorpius held onto these fond memories, remembering that he could share the experience with somebody else he loved too and turning back to look at Albus. He was still at the edge of the ice, an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m not very good at ice skating. I’ve only been a couple of times.”

Scorpius skated back over to him and leant on the wall of the ice rink. “You’ll get it, it’s like riding a broom really. You just have to keep your balance.” 

Albus had been on the house Quidditch team since fifth year as Keeper and he’d helped Slytherin win the Quidditch cup last year. He’d never say it to anyone, but he was a great flyer and Scorpius loved the rare times between NEWT revision when they went flying together. 

“Will you show me how?” Albus asked, adjusting his bobble hat with one hand. 

Scorpius beamed at his adorable boyfriend. “Of course! Here, hold onto me.” He held an arm out and Albus took hold of him, taking a shaky step out onto the ice. When both his feet were firmly on the ice, he stood completely still and held tightly onto Scorpius. 

“So, now I just move my feet?” He started a tiny shuffle but the ice exaggerated his movement considerably and his feet skidded back and forth, completely out of his control. Scorpius grabbed him round the waist to stop him falling. 

“You need to get used to it a bit first.” 

Scorpius showed him how to move his feet and keep his balance, and they started a slow lap of the rink. Albus was a quick learner and it didn’t take long for them to get into a rhythm, gently gliding around the ice with their arms intertwined. 

“Do you want to try by yourself now?” Scorpius asked, even though he was really enjoying the contact between them. 

“Maybe you could still hold my hand?” he asked sweetly. 

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” Scorpius unwound his arms and laced his fingers with Albus’.

“This whole thing was my idea,” Albus said indignantly, gesturing to the ice rink. 

They skated slowly, gloved hands interlocked, and Albus gradually looking more sure of himself. He turned to Scorpius with a proud grin on his face.

“I think I’m doing it!” He looked down at his feet for a second, then up to their joined hands. “Not that I don’t love holding your hand, but can I try by myself?” 

Scorpius nodded in understanding and let go of Albus’ hand, which he held out to steady himself as they continued to skate slowly together. Scorpius resisted the urge to do a little twirl on the ice. 

“This is going surprisingly wel-”

In a heartbeat, Albus went from smiling proudly at Scorpius’ side to landing face first on the ice with an almighty crash. 

“Sorry! So sorry! Elliot, come back!” A harassed-looking mother appeared from nowhere, pursuing her young son who had just gone careering into Albus’ back and knocked him flat down. The little boy looked like he didn’t know how to stop himself from skidding around everywhere and, as he whizzed away, his mother followed, casting an apologetic look in Albus’ direction. 

Scorpius knelt down - a difficult task in ice skates - and held his hand out to Albus. He was face down on the ice, his arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. “Are you okay?” 

Albus looked up at Scorpius; his wooly hat had been knocked askew and his dark hair was falling into his eyes. He blew upwards with a grumpy expression, making his fringe flutter away. “Yep,” he groaned. 

With Scorpius’ help, Albus was upright again and clinging to his arm. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not hurt?” 

“Other than losing any scrap of dignity I had left, yes I’m okay.” Albus waved a hand casually with a grin. “You’re not laughing at me.” 

Scorpius snorted. “I am now I know you’re okay.”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading part 9! Only three fics left, please let me know what you thought!  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlerose13writes) for the full list of prompts littlerose13writes 
> 
> Coming up on the 20th December is 'Christmas tradition’ featuring my two favourite families (Potters and Malfoys in case it wasn’t obvious)


End file.
